This invention relates to electrical couplings and more particularly to coaxial plugs used on shielded cable, the plugs being known as "Phono Plugs" or "RCA Plugs". These types of plugs have been in use for many years and are the simplest, most cost effective way to connect shielded cable to an electronic box where RF signals are in use. The present invention relates to an improved plug and a method for terminating the signal conductor and ground shield of the cable to the plug.
It has been common practice to manufacture these plugs with a one piece outer shell that is connected to the cable shield by soldering means. It has also been common practice to use a hollow formed center pin with a hole in the end and allow the signal conductor to enter the pin and protrude from the hole. Connection of conductor to pin is accomplished by soldering the hole which provides electrical connection. The outer diameter of the pin is 0.125" industry standard. The outer shell has an inner diameter of 0.328 which is industry standard. This method of attachment is labor intensive, requires operator skill and does not provide the appearance of quality required by the industry. It also has quality problems associated with ineffective soldering methods.